Stuck together
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray and Tyson are stuck together for two weeks.Will the glue bring these two Beybladers closer than ever before?or make them hate each other? Rated M for...well look at the Genres


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**This story is based on the Family Guy episode where Bryan and Stewie are stuck together.**

**Stuck together**

Kenny had decided to start building models whilst he wasn't busy, before when he wasn't busy he was bored.  
The others had given him suggestions but they didn't appeal to him especially Tyson's.  
When he especially bored he would watch MTV and Kenny didn't watch a lot of Tv.  
Max would build card towers and Kenny couldn't do it.  
Kai would just train, train, train and Kenny didn't want to, also he didn't have the stamina.  
Ray just brushed his hair and thought about changing his hair style.  
"Hay chief what you building today?"  
Tyson came in Interested in what the Computer Wiz.  
"Tyson can you knock?"  
Kenny said surprised  
Tyson scared Kenny making him spill some industrial glue on the surface.

They hadn't noticed the glue.  
Tyson put his left hand on the glue.  
"today I am building a replica of the Glitter dome to go with the China Tower"  
"cool, your building a model where we've had our victories"  
"yep"  
"Hay Ray, come check this out!"  
"what?" the teen entered, his hair not wrapped and flowing down his back.  
"Kenny is building a model of all the stadiums where we've had victories"  
"sounds good and talking about victories, you owe me a rematch"

Tyson smirked.  
"Ray you can't beat me in a thumb war"  
"I'm gonna try"  
Tyson held out his left hand and Ray took it.  
They made a conjoined a fist.  
"1234 I declare a thumb war" Tyson yelled.

They fought for a minute.  
"Yes I WIN!" Ray said.  
"crud, ok you can let go now dude"  
"no you let go" Ray said  
They tugged and tugged.  
"uh oh" Tyson said  
"great just great" Ray said  
"Chief can you get some kind of antidote?" Tyson asked  
Kenny looked over the bottle, in red letters it says  
"_Industrial glue NEVER COMES UNSTUCK or your money back"_

"guys, bad news"  
He turned the bottle around for the stuck teens to read.  
"oh boy, now what should we do?" Tyson pondered  
"call a team meeting" Ray said.  
"ok Kenny, can you call Max and Kai please, there outside battling"  
Kenny nodded.  
"this is going to prove interesting" Ray said

"Wait, were going to have to follow each other EVERYWHERE.  
"What should we do about going to the bathroom?" Tyson asked  
Tyson and Ray sat down in the lounge to wait for Max and Kai.  
They soon came in.  
"Max, Kai. We have a problem" Tyson began  
"what?" Max asked.  
"were stuck together" Ray said

They both stood up and stood a little apart showing off the glued hands.  
Max erupted in fits of laughter, his face quickly going red.  
Even Kai laughed at their "awkward predicament".

"how...did...that...happen" Max said  
"Tyson came in my room and he scared me. I must have spilled some glue on the side and Tyson put his hand in. Ray came in and commented on my model then challenged Tyson to a thumb war"  
"what a day not to wear gloves" Tyson said  
"after finding that they couldn't let go of each others hands they asked me to get you guys here" Kenny finished.  
"are they going to be stuck like that forever? Kai asked  
"dunno" Kenny shrugged his shoulders

"What!" Tyson said  
"well we'd better get used to living together much more closely" Ray said  
"are you sure there's nothing you can do to help Kenny?" Ray asked, not happy that he'll be stuck with Tyson for an unknown amount of time.  
I'll call the customer support line for help" Kenny said and left.

Ray started day dreaming.  
It was him and Tyson stuck together at about 85.

A little while Kenny returned.  
"good news guys"  
That snapped Ray out of his weird daydream.  
"what?" Tyson asked.  
"there's good news and bad news"  
"good first" Ray said  
"they make a solvent for the glue to wear off"

There faces turned happy.  
"and the bad?" Max asked  
"it wont be delivered for two weeks"  
the happy smiles soon vanished from both the boys.  
"we can't go outside because everyone would think were boyfriends and in love" Ray pointed out.

"by the end of the two weeks we might be" Tyson joked giving Ray cute eyes.  
Ray just rolled his.  
The day past very slowly, especially very slowly for Tyson and Ray.  
Ray was already getting sick of following around the mad Teenager.  
"Man this sucks" Tyson said  
"yeah"

"just think we don't have any privacy around each other. Using the bathroom, showering, other private stuff that I wont do around you"

Ray was getting quite scared after that last comment but spoke up.  
"so we'll have to wash together and you'll have to help brush my hair"  
"that I have no problem with" Tyson responded.

"how are we gonna take off our shirts to change and wash?" Tyson asked"  
"We'll think of something" Ray said.  
"pass me that baseball" Tyson asked the thinking Neko.  
Ray passed Tyson the ball and started to bounce it of the wall.  
"lets hope we don't have to attend anything that involves the press or anything important." Ray said his voice a mixture of worry and intrigue.

"we'd be screwed" the Dragon master said  
Ray laughed a little.  
Tyson accidentally changed how he threw the ball and it hit Ray on the face.

He threw his free hand over his right eye.

"Jeez, sorry Ray.  
"You ok?"  
Ray removed his hand.  
"is my eye ok?"  
Tyson inspected the golden eye.  
"I think you'll be how this problem will affect our Beyblading?"  
"dunno" Ray responded.  
The clock red "4:55" Ray was awake and with a full bladder.

"Tyson wake up" he nudged the sleeping teen to no avail.  
He said it a little louder.  
"Tyson".

He suddenly remembered how Mariah used to wake him or Lee.  
Ray pinched the end of Tyson's nose and cut off the air flow.  
The teen was well awake within a few seconds.  
"what is it?" Tyson said sounding annoyed.  
"I have to go to the bathroom" Ray said.  
"oh" They went to the bathroom.  
Since they couldn't really put on shirts Tyson could see Ray's perfectly formed chest and abs.

He looked at his own.  
Nothing the same, little rounded stomach with little man-boobs, sure he had good arm strength but nothing like Ray's.  
Tyson looked away as Ray did his business.  
"you need it?" Ray asked  
"might as well whilst were here" Tyson nodded and ray looked away.

They both rinsed there hands and returned to bed.  
"hay Ray, don't take this in a bad way or weird but"  
"but?"  
"you have one good looking chest" He blushed  
Ray looked down and at Tyson's  
"yah, Kai pushes us hard.  
"Maybe when were out of this funny predicament I can coach you to have a better looking body than me and steal the girls from me"  
They laughed  
"night Ray"  
"night"  
Ray switched of the light and they were both soon asleep.

Two days later.

Ray and Tyson were actually beginning to enjoy each others constant company.  
They would talk for a while, play catch.  
Ray and Tyson would do the meals together and Ray would teach Tyson how to cook.  
Everything was going to plan in the kitchen all until Tyson was helping Ray make the evening meal.  
He dropped the whole box of 6 eggs trying to do a trick and after that he wouldn't let him make a grilled cheese sandwich so Ray employed Max to help in the Kitchen and Max gave Tyson a rubix cube to play with.

"Tyson, its the time we've been dreading, I really need a shower"  
Tyson sniffed under his arm.  
"me to"  
They headed of to the Bathroom.  
They removed the special shirts and the rest of their garments.  
"don't look down" They both thought.  
Tyson turned on the water.  
They both shared the shampoo and Shower Gel, They also did each others backs where both of them got secret glimpses of their rear ends.  
"Tyson, can you do my hair?"  
"sure" Tyson did the part that Ray always had trouble with.  
Ray stepped into the shower.  
"thanks"  
"you all done now?" Ray said  
"yeah" Tyson responded.

Ray shut the water off.  
"uh-oh"  
"what?" Ray said wringing out his hair with one hand.  
"there's only one towel"  
This made Ray stop what he was doing.  
"what?"  
"dude one towel"  
Tyson unlocked the door and oped it slightly

"HAY, anybody"  
Max responded  
"whats up?"  
"we need an extra towel"  
"oh, ok be right back"  
Tyson closed the door and he saw Ray was using the other one.  
Tyson accidentally looked down and saw Ray's private area.  
"hay purve" Ray said  
Ray had also caught a sight of Tyson's.  
"guess were gay now" Tyson joked.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Tyson opened the door and Max gave him the towel.  
"thanks" Tyson said  
"no prob" Max called  
Ray had his towel wrapped around his waist and was watching Tyson.  
"it was only a joke"  
Ray's serious face broke and they laughed.  
The story had changed four days later.  
Tyson and Ray were sick of constantly being together, they tried everything they could think of to get the glue off.  
They tried loads of different soaps and things but there hands were stuck together.  
"man this is getting stupid" Tyson said.  
"its just nearly one week, lets try to get on with our lives" Ray said, his sad tone of voice.  
"I feel like I'm on one of those hidden camera shows" Tyson said getting angry.  
"Tyson, cool it" Max said  
"I swear I'm going to cut my wrist off"  
"oh great I'll be walking around with a severed hand" Ray said

They all laughed.  
"see your happy now" Kenny said  
"yeah"  
"at least we get a brake from Kai's training"  
"thats true" Ray said  
"when you two get your hands back to each other I'm gonna train you two so hard that you'll wish you two were still holding each others hands so lovingly"

Ray and Tyson blushed together looking at each other.  
"you think we did this on purpose?" Tyson asked  
"maybe, but you two will be in hell when we start" Kai responded, the twinkle in his eye gone.  
"it was an accident, my fault.I put my hand in the glue"  
"but I wanted the thumb war"  
"so, guess its both our faults"Tyson added.  
"I just...nah, forget it" Tyson said  
"what?" Max asked  
"I was hoping that the solvent gets here quicker, I forgot of Kai's threat" Max giggled.

Later that night they had been to the bathroom, they climbed into bed, both only wearing pajama bottoms.  
Tyson had been getting strange feelings for Ray the past two days and he was pretty sure what they were.  
Unknown to Tyson Ray had been getting these same feelings.  
Ray turned of the lamp and they both settled down.  
About 5 minutes later Ray spoke up  
"urm Tyson?" Ray said  
"yeah?"  
"there's something you should know"  
"what?"  
"for the past two days I've been getting feelings for you"  
Tyson's eyes widened.  
"what do you mean?"

"Tyson, don't freak. I love you"  
"really, I've been having the same feeling so...I love you two"  
"guess were meant for each other" Ray said switching on the lamp.  
"if our hands were free I'd want" Ray said  
"well hows this for a start?" Tyson moved forward and pressed his lips to Ray's.  
Ray allowed access to his mouth and there tongues battled for dominance.  
There eyes closed and they both moaned in pleasure.  
The lack of air stopped the kiss, they both broke and started panting.  
"well?" Tyson asked  
They opened there eyes.  
"that...was my first kiss, well with a guy.  
I've kissed Mariah loads of times"  
"you still a Virgin?" Tyson asked  
"yeah" Ray replied  
"well in about a week that will be different.  
Ray closed the gap between them and Tyson moved closer so there bodies were pressed up against each other, the kiss grew very passionate.

The two new lovers snuggled down together and Ray switched off the lamp, soon both were sleeping together in each others arms.  
"WAKEY TIME!" the screaming blond yelled entering the room waking up and instantly annoying its occupants.  
Tyson and Ray's bodies were intertwined.  
Luckily the bed covers hid it.  
"Max, what the hell's your problem?"Tyson said  
"just thought I'd wake you guys up"  
"it wasn't very polite" Ray said.  
"sorry, I'm happy coz its a nice day"  
"your happy if its a bad day"

Tyson said  
"well get up and Ray, Kenny has taken care of Breakfast"  
"thats nice, I'll have to thank him"  
"he's going to order out"  
"cool" Tyson said.  
"okay, we'll get up" Ray said  
Max left.  
"well, shall we?" Ray asked  
"what?"

Ray pressed his lips to Tyson's.  
Tyson moaned into the passionate kiss, there free hand both sliding over exposed skin and down there muscled chests, both there eyes were closed.  
Since they were to much in the kiss, they didn't notice someone else in the room.  
Poor Max had returned with the menu and it slipped out of his hand and onto the floor, his jaw dropped as he watched his teammates kiss.  
He was about to faint when he saw them remove their night clothes.  
"Max, have you got what they wa, OH MY!"

This brought the lovers kiss to an end, there eyes trained on the door.  
"oh no, were caught"  
"you guys are gay now?" Max asked  
"yeah, whats it to you?" Tyson asked  
"I don't have a problem" Max said  
"me neither" Kenny said  
"should we tell Kai?" Max asked  
"should you tell me what?" Kai was stud behind Max  
Max jumped.  
"DON'T DO THAT!"  
"I knew this would happen, I'm okay with it.  
But I will have a problem with it if it interferes with training and we have it in two hours"  
"thanks guys" Tyson smiled  
"now could you guys please leave?  
"We have some unfinished business" Ray asked  
"come on, lets leave them to make out"  
They leaved Tyson and Ray behind.

Max closed the door.  
"where were we?" Tyson asked  
"here"  
They resumed there passionate kiss, there free hands exploring new skin on each others bodies.

The week passed quite quickly and the day the solvent arrived was joy for them all.  
"Hello Kitty" Tyson said waking up.  
"Morning Dragon" Ray replied  
"here it is guys" Kenny said brining in the package.  
Tyson and Ray opened the package.  
"Finally after this we can go out of the house" Tyson said  
"and now we can do you know what" Ray said running his hand down Tyson's clothed back.  
"okay it looks like its in a spray can and it says that it takes an hour to take effect" Kenny said reading the can  
"okay, spray away chief" Tyson said  
Kenny gave a couple of sprays.  
"well in one hour we can go out not worried that someone will see and, and get the right idea but we would instantly say the glue which it is and the glue brought us together so, so"

"Tyson stop babbling"

"you can't talk Max, remember the time we covered your mouth with tape because we know you were to scared to take it off" Ray asked Max shut up instantly.  
They all laughed except Kai and Max.  
"so what do you want to do that will make the hour pass quickly ?"  
"I know something" Ray said  
"no, we should keep that for a while" Tyson said  
Ray groaned  
"don't worry, as you say we should get more patience" Tyson smirked  
"lets watch Tv" Tyson said leading his Boyfriend away.  
The time passed slowly, Ray thought that because he was watching the clock.  
"nothing, absolutely nothing" Tyson said tuning oft he Tv and putting the remote down.  
"how much time is left?" he asked the Day dreaming Neko  
"huh?  
Oh fifty minutes"  
"we only killed ten minutes!"  
Tyson pulled a little.  
"nope, still stuck" Ray said  
Tyson sighed

"wonder how The White Tigers will take it?" Tyson asked.  
"I forgot about them, not good.  
"Well I don't know if there homophobic or not, if its me I'm sure they wouldn't care"  
"you have beautiful hair Ray"  
"okay, do you love me for my hair and good lucks or my personality"  
"both" Tyson replied  
"Ray, why don't you wear socks?" Tyson asked, looking at Ray's feet.  
"I just don't"  
"well I don't then" Tyson said pulling his socks of and putting them next to Ray's, his left foot going between Ray's feet.

They both soon fell asleep together.  
Tyson woke up to see Ray looking at him  
"you know how beautiful you look when your sleeping?"  
"how long have you been watching me for?  
"Hay, how has it been?"  
"about an hour" Ray said.  
"The glue should have worn off" Tyson said

They stood up, there glued hands at each length  
"3,2,1 PULL" They said  
after a minute they came unstuck.  
"wow, finally.  
"WERE FREE!" Tyson said  
They both shut up and looked into each others eyes.  
"come on" Ray said taking Tyson by the sleeve and dragging him into their room.

Ray pushed Tyson on the bed.  
Ray climbed on top of Tyson.  
There lips met and a passionate kiss developed.  
They soon broke for air.  
"were wearing way to much" Tyson said  
"I can fix that" Ray smirked and pulled of Tyson's cap and Jacket.  
"better?"  
"no"  
He removed Tyson's shirt and his own...

They kiss again and snuggled together.  
Soon they were fast asleep.

My first yaoi!

Please review and be nice.

I do accept complaints, so don't be afraid to say what you feel.

And remember this was my first one so please by nice.

Some of the thanks goes to Seth MacFarlane for coming up with the epsiode where I got the idea for this fic.

did you know its a crime not to review?

Beywriter...out


End file.
